The Destiny of Life
by Shikamaru's babygirl
Summary: She found him crying, and didn't care, ontil she had enough of the nonesence and decided to help him. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Hey everybody, this is my first story so I decided to go with a oneshot, enjoy!

Ages:

Naruto and Sakura: 26

Daisuke: 6

Murasaki: 7

The story of how we met each other.

"Alright kids it's time for bed, and Naruto stop eating all that ramen right now!" yelled Sakura.

"Aw man" said Naruto, leaving the ramen behind and walking toward Sakura and the kids.

"But mommy" said a pale, pink spiky haired boy.

"No buts, Daisuke" said Sakura, her temper rising.

"We want a bedtime story!" yelled a pale, long and blond haired girl.

"Ah yes" said Naruto as he picked the two kids up and continued "today i'll tell you two how I fell in love with ramen".

"No, we want something else, like... the story of how you two met each other" said Daisuke.

Both Sakura and Naruto gave a light blush and said "Very well".

_Flashback_

_She had watched him that day, he was crying, while the villagers threw rocks at him and called him a freak as she wondered "Who is that boy". She left, she didn't want to see that boy cry, she had her own problems, and she figured that whatever his problem was, his parents would help him out._

_As the days passed, she watched the boy cry over and over again, until she couldn't take it anymore. She waited until all the villagers left and then she approached the boy._

_The boy looked up afraid and said "Please, don't hurt me"._

"_Why would I hurt you?" she asked at the small boy._

"_Because I'm a freak, and everyone in this village hates me" said the small boy sadly. _

"_I don't hate you" said the small girl._

"_Huh" asked the boy, bewildered._

"_I don't see the reason for me having to hate you" stated the girl._

"_Oh" said the boy, wiping tears away from his eyes and looking up straight into her eyes while he thought "there just like mine, full of sadness, and loneliness"._

"_My name is Sakura, what's yours?" asked the girl curiously._

"_Naruto" said the small boy._

"_Do you wanna walk with me to that hill?, it's really peaceful up there" asked Sakura._

_Naruto didn't know what to answer, what if it was a trick to kill him, but the girl seemed honest, before he knew it he got lost in his thoughts. _

_Sakura noticed how long it was taking for him to answer her so she glared and turned around to leave, but then she heard him speak "Wait, where are you going?"._

"_I'm leaving, it's obvious that you don't want to talk to me. Ha, I'm such a fool, who would want to hang out with a weirdo like me" spat the girl angrily as she began walking away._

"_Wait!, I'll hang out with you, lets go up that hill you mentioned earlier" said Naruto while he grabbed Sakura's shoulder._

"_Okay, lets go" said Sakura as she began walking toward the hill with Naruto following behind._

_When they reached the top of hill, which outlooked the entire village, they sat down next to each other._

_They sat in silence, until Naruto broke the ice "So, what do you want to talk about?"._

"_I don't know" replied Sakura simply._

"_Okay, so what's your favorite color, wait let me guess, pink" said Naruto and then he gave out a laugh, which was new to him._

"_Your making fun of me too" said Sakura, tears building up in her eyes._

"_Huh?" asked Naruto bewildered._

"_I hate pink!, everyone makes fun of me for having pink hair" said Sakura while wiping away the tears on her eyes._

"_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry" said Naruto._

"_Apology accepted, thank you" said Sakura while looking at him with a warm smile._

_Naruto gave a light blush and said "Don't mention it"._

"_My favorite colors are red and green, what are yours?" asked Sakura._

"_Well lets see, I like blue because it symbolizes peace and harmony, and I also like orange because it's a beautiful color" replied Naruto happily._

"_I see, so what's your favorite food?" asked Sakura._

"_Ramen!, lovely, and delicious ramen!" yelled Naruto excitedly._

"_Okay, I get it" said Sakura, surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst._

"_Hahaha" laughed Naruto, but then a thought struck him like lightning and he said "you should leave"._

"_Why?" asked Sakura, not wanting to leave so soon"_

"_If your parents find out that your with me, you'll get into a hole lot of trouble" said Naruto concerned about her good being, and his life._

"_Sakura's gaze dropped to the floor as she said sadly "I don't have any parents, and no one wants to adopt, or hang out with me because of my big forehead and my ridiculous pink hair"._

"_Oh so you too, huh" said Naruto._

"_What?" asked Sakura bewildered._

"_You don't have any parents or friends, just like me" said Naruto, realizing that he wasn't the only one that was alone._

"_Yeah" replied Sakura, also realizing that she wasn't the only one being alone._

"_Well now, you have me. I'll be your first friend, if you'd like" said Naruto while standing up, and offering a hand to Sakura._

"_Thank you" said Sakura as she took his hand and stood up._

_They both laughed and Naruto said "Come, I'll treat you to some ramen with some money I found lying on the ground earlier"._

"_Okay" said Sakura, and then they walked away, hand in hand._

_End flashback_

"And that's the story of how we met" said Sakura.

"Wow that was so romantic" said Murasaki happily.

"Yeah, please tell us a bit more" pleaded Daisuke.

"Okay. After that I got adopted by iruka sensei" said Naruto.

"And I got adopted by a woman named Murasaki, that's were I got your name from, Murasaki" said Sakura while smiling softly at her precious daughter, Murasaki.

"Then we were put in the same team together when we graduated the academy, and we officially started dating when we were fifteen years old" said both Naruto and Sakura.

"Cool, but wait, what happened to your mom, mommy" asked Daisuke.

"She died on a mission, I was only twelve years old, but then I got adopted by your grandma, Tsunade and she taught me much" said Sakura.

"And now I took her place as hokage" said Naruto happily, knowing he made his dream come true.

"Your lucky she's sleeping because of all that sake she drank today, or you would be knocked out" said Sakura.

"Yeah, those daily beatings she gives me that she calls training are gotta kill me" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, goodnight kids, sweet dreams" said Sakura while tucking the two children and kissing them goodnight.

The two kids quickly fell asleep.

Both Naruto and Sakura smiled softly at their precious children and then they shared a passionate kiss.

The end.

I hope you liked it, if I had any mistakes please inform me.

Don't forget to review.

"


End file.
